kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy
is the twenty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the concluding part of the World of Amazon arc. Synopsis to be added Plot Evading Apollo Geist and Llumu Qhimil with Diend's attempt to get the GaGa Armlet, Tsukasa has his wounds tended to by Natsumi in Dai-Shocker's school before Yusuke and a weakened Amazon join them, revealing that Masahiko took the GiGi Armlet as Ritsuko arrives and calls in the Dai-Shocker Soldiers after them despite Tsukasa questioning her faith in Dai-Shocker. Later after finding the Hikari Photo Studios in ruins, Amazon ponders if he should join them. The gang meets Daiki as he reveals that Masahiko delivered the GiGi Armlet to Llumu Qhimil who awarded the boy to be the first to be subjected to Dai-Shocker's monster conversion plan. After being saved and telling his sister that Dai-Shocker are not the good guys, and learning that Amazon's leaving because of him, Masahiko runs off to get the GiGi Armlet as Decade battles Llumu Qhimil. Regaining the GiGi Armlet, Amazon assumes his Rider form and helps Decade in driving off Apollo Geist as Diend manages to take the GaGa Armlet from Llumu Qhimil. However, Decade Complete Form gets the GaGa Armlet through an Attack Ride Card and knocks Llumu Qhimil down with Faiz Blaster Form's power and Diend before giving the armlet to Amazon to destroy the Ten Faced Demon. As Amazon finally finds a home with Masahiko and Ritsuko, Tsukasa and company get a new member on their team in Daiki as they end up in the A.R. World from Natsumi's dream: the site of the Rider War. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * Masahiko Okamura's father: * Shocker Member: , Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: * Kamen Rider Diend: * Kamen Rider Kuuga: * Apollo Geist, Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Todoroki: Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: GaGa no Udewa ***Form Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: Faiz, Amazon ***Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete ***K-Touch: Faiz Blaster **'Forms:' ***Decade, Complete Form **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend, Zanki, Todoroki, Ibuki ***Attack Ride: Illusion ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: Diend Sanmenki.png|Diend Kamen Ride: Zanki, Todoroki, & Ibuki FinalAttackRide_Faiz_Blaster_in_Ep.29.png|Decade K-Touch: Faiz Blaster Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, . *'Viewership': 6.7% *This is the last episode to feature Diend summoning past riders. *The title of this episode is an allusion to Kamen Rider Amazon s third episode, The Strong, Naked, Fast Guy!. *This is the last episode in the Heisei Phase 1 where Takao Nagaishi is the director. Nagaishi passed away four years later. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 7 features episodes 27-31: Black × Black RX, Amazon, Friend, The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy, Rider War: Prologue and The Destroyer of Worlds. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢強くてハダカで強い奴｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢強くてハダカで強い奴｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers